


Tied Up

by Corvus_Aconitum



Series: Rules And Ties [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: BAMF protective Nick, Eric lives longer than in canon, M/M, Sean likes his alpha Grimm, Sean whump, Smut, Snark, bottom Sean top Nick, idiots very much in love, safe sane consensual, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/pseuds/Corvus_Aconitum
Summary: Begrudging Sean's role in saving Nick after zombification, his Royal family decides to punish him. Nick doesn't take kindly to that... at all... and comes to his rescue. He hasn't expected that watching him fight has such an unusual effect on his Captain....Deciding to act on both their hidden desires, he has his wicked way with his zauberbiest Prince. Smut, care taking and some realizations ensue.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).



> Finally the next installment.  
> Shadowolfhunter, you asked for Nick truly turning the tables and for the fluffy part, where they realize it's love between them. This is a cross of both with a dash of Sean whump and Nick in protective mode, a whole lot of snark... and generally idiots in love.  
> In regard to Eric: He just lend himself to this and thus doesn't die after the whole zombie fiasco.  
> Have fun, all of you!

 

Tied up:

 

Sean surveys the abandoned warehouse with hooded eyes. Eric is taking a pause from laying into him with a short whip. What should have heightened his terror is actually giving him the opportunity to collect himself… to prepare mentally for enduring more pain. He’s proud of himself for managing to adopt an almost bored stance - quite a feat when you’re chained to the ceiling by your arms while your flat feet are just barely touching the ground. His smile is somewhere between cold and amused as he watches his brother wash his hands in a basin set out for exactly this purpose. He doesn’t try to keep it from becoming outright mocking as he observes the process.

 

„Really, Eric? Isn’t that a bit over the top even for you? But, God forbid, sullying your hands with the Bastard Prince’s blood. I should be grateful that you’re making the effort yourself instead of just watching one of your lackey’s do the work, shouldn’t I?“

And he is. Eric doesn’t hit nearly as hard as Rispoli would have. Although the head of the Verrat hasn’t accompanied his brother, anyway, which tells him quite a bit about Eric’s standing with their father and enables him to project disdain for his methods rather than fear for what is to come. His lip curls with it. The older Prince looks up from where he’s been tinkering with the no doubt scented water to glare at his half-brother, who is battered yet still cloaked in an infuriating air of superiority. He has learned to attain a better poker face since they’ve been children but Sean can still read him like a book and uses it to his advantage. Eric has always hated when he’s taken that slightly pitying tone with him. It used to drive him right up the walls....

Still does, it seems. It is visible in a barely there narrowing of his eyes and in his smug expression becoming a touch strained. Slowly Eric walks toward him, making a show of drying his hands on the Egyptian wool towel with measured movements.

„Maybe you should be grateful that your punishment is acquaintance with pain instead of a death sentence. Sadly I couldn’t convince the King of _that_ but he wasn’t in any way happy about your involvement in preventing the Grimm’s transport to Vienna and asked me to make a point. Apropos your little Detective, I invited him along for the fun. I am sure he will like seeing you bloody and begging or maybe he will even join you dangling from the ceiling, what do you think?“

Eric has expected many reactions to his words. He hasn’t expected the trice cursed bastard to start laughing out loud. When Sean meets his brother’s eyes again there’s a world of darkness in those jade green orbs. Also there’s glee and mocking…. And then there are the words he issues out in a drawl rich with disbelief.

„You invited him here? Eric Renard, I always suspected it but now I know it. You are the most stupid man I ever had the misfortune of meeting. Are you aware that by this you might as well have signed your own death warrant?“

 

The half-zauberbiest revels in the precious moments it takes the crown Prince to regain composure. When he speaks Eric’s voice is the same smug sneer it always has been but Sean knows better. He has seen, has _smelled_ a flicker of fear.

„Your faith in that little mongrel is endearing, really, but as far as I'm concerned 10 Verrat members trained to kill are better than one Grimm. We will just have to wait, won't we? And while we do that, why don’t we come back to the matter of your punishment, dear brother?“

His gaze is wrought with sadistic joy when he takes up the whip again. Sean does not let any emotion show on his face. Things will get even more ugly before the day is out. What his stupid brother hasn’t taken into account, though, is that while Sean will face a bit of pain, Eric may well end up dead. It all depends on how well Nick can control himself. Of course, his Detective knows that it is politically unwise not to mention against the law to kill this man but maybe his hand will slip before he can think too closely about the implications. In all honesty, Sean isn’t sure which outcome he would prefer.

 

Whatever might happen, Eric has already made a few grievous mistakes. His first has been turning Nick into a zombie and trying to whisk him away to Europe. His second has been underestimating him and telling him where to find them.

When the switch comes down hard across his naked shoulder blades the zauberbiest buries deep within his mind and warms himself with thoughts of his Grimm’s arrival.

 

>>>

 

Nick is driving to the location Eric has so unwisely told him about. The normally cool-headed Detective is experiencing a hitherto unknown level of protective rage. They have Sean. They are, in all likelihood, hurting him. They will regret ever laying a single finger on him!! He has expected a certain level of concern for and anger on behalf of his Captain. He hasn’t anticipated this volcanic fury at the thought of Sean Renard being abducted and tortured. This is the man, who would rather patch him up than have sex with him even against his own assurances on the matter... the man, who has sat by his bedside while he’s been laid up in hospital. This is the only man he desires… loves even.

 

Eric’s first mistake has been endangering Sean’s canton by bringing a zombie plague over Portland. His second, inexcusable mistake has been laying a hand on his zauberbiest… his Prince.

Nick does not know exactly what he’ll do once he arrives at the designated place but one thing is for sure: Eric Renard will rue the day he’s decided to return to this city!

 

>>>

 

Eric is slightly breathless and more than just a bit frustrated. Sean's back is a mess of welts, some have broken the skin, some are fiery red stripes, yet he hasn't been able to elicit a single sound from him. He just contemplates more drastic measures when the door leading out into the yard opens with an ominous creak. He whirls around, expecting some member of the Verrat and already having scathing words about fulfilling orders on his lips.

It isn't one of his lackeys. It is Nick Burkhardt, his shirt is torn and he looks like a demon descending upon the earth to take revenge.

“Eric, I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet, so to cut things short, let me tell you one thing right now: I don't take kindly to my Prince being taken and hurt.”

There's no weapon in his hand, just the man himself yet he exudes power like the human manifestation of a thunder clap. While the older Renard brother looks dumbfounded, Sean swallows somewhat thickly and his reaction isn't from fear either. He has never heard Nick's voice come out so deep... so dark. It stirs something within the Royal that he's been careful to leave untouched until now. There's no time for further contemplation. Four hundjagers barrel through the same door his Grimm has entered through.

“Your Highness, the Grimm...!”

Once they've realized their mistake Nick is already upon them. Sean watches transfixed. This is new, this is... a surprisingly arousing sight to the experienced zauberbiest.

Nick moves with the lithe grace of the deadly creature he is. Nothing of the noble, genuine-hearted Detective now. He is riding on fury, is out for blood. He is – Sean can barely believe it – flying right into protective rage! Something has changed. Nick has entered this warehouse as a man intent to save his commander, has laid eyes on him – battered, chained to the ceiling, his back a mess – and now he walks this room as a Grimm on a rampage. Seeing him wreck havoc among these men makes the zauberbiest's innards boil with shared blood lust. Seeing him rave and kick and punch... to protect him... has desire curl deep in his belly.

Those hundjagers are no puppies. Nick gains scrapes from their claws, even one or the other bite mark from their maws, but he is unfazed. He deals damage on a scale that shouldn't be possible with the odds he's facing. More men join the battle, are dealt with just like the others. Sean looks his fill, watches muscles ripple in motion where the practically non existent scraps of his shirt do not cover skin anymore. Watching Nick stake his claim so ruthlessly is... new, exciting, alluring!

Sean has always thought dominating Nick – fighting for control on even footing, but in the end gaining the upper hand – would be the most arousing thing. Sass for sure but submission in the end. It isn't, the Prince is shocked to find. Right now Burkhardt is at the height of his power and he, Sean, is weakened, bound, powerless.

 

The Grimm has incapacitated or killed anyone in the room (and there is a total count of eight Verrat members on the floor by now, with two more bodies outside most likely), which leaves only his dear brother. Eric backs away with a strangled gasp but Nick is faster. With a deep, guttural sound, that makes Sean glad for those fucking chains for the first time today as they hold him up despite his legs turning to jelly, he rushes up to him. At first it looks like Nick will be throwing a mighty punch but instead Sean bears witness to a different beautifully executed combat move! That capable hand is going for and closing around the Crown Prince's throat and he's lifted into the air single-handed before the Grimm smashes him to the concrete floor along the whole length of his body. Eric hits the ground with a gasp and Nick moves with him, coming to kneel on top of his chest in one fluid movement....

One vicious punch to the face, a second one.

“Touch him _ever again_ and you will be _dead_!” It is an ominous rasp more than anything else. Sean loves it, revels in it. But back to matters at hand....

Prince Eric of the House of Kronenberg drops out cold just as immense pain registers on his face and Nick, breathing harshly, is still leaning over him, contemplating the merits of a third punch. He doesn't do it in the end and instead rises from the ground to finally face his battered zauberbiest, bound by chains but still unbroken.

 

Nick stalks up to him... could touch him, _take_ him right there. His traitorous cock twitches at the very thought as he looses himself in the fire of Nick's eyes. Steel blue fire, fury born from the need to protect him and avenge every hurt he has suffered. Sean sucks in a deep breath through his nostrils. A heady smell. Blood, electricity, concern, pain. It says Grimm more clearly than anything else.

 

>>>

 

Only after dispatching of the scum that's dared to touch his zauberbiest Nick grows truly aware of Sean's close scrutiny. Those jade green eyes must have followed his every move. In any other circumstances he would have blushed under that stare. Not so today. He revels in it, draws his very own conclusions. Their eyes meet dead on.

He expects to find anger, maybe pain or the slightest sign of relief now that there are no witnesses left beside himself. What he actually finds are pupils blown wide with lust, the primal creature crawling just beneath the surface, bringing with it heightened endurance and power. And underneath it all are desires that have never been there before. A reaction to seeing him, seeing the Grimm, the primal bloodthirsty creature in its own right. Nick has been concerned about Sean’s injuries, about his state in general but now, assured at least on some level, he knows what to do…. Or rather what they both want him to do.

 

>>>

 

The Grimm circles around him, takes in every inch of abused, battered skin. He growls low in his throat, unconsciously, if the Bastard Prince has to guess. He appreciates the sentiment. He is a zauberbiest, though, and endures pain easily. It is hurt pride that vexes him far more. Time to take back control then. He gives his Grimm a less than impressed once over.

“You are injured.” Coming from the man, who's been whipped. Nick steps up close to his 'biest, shrugging.

“Yeah, well, at least this time it's dog scratches instead of a cat bite. And you are, too."

"Yes, it would seem that I am." A difficult admission for the proud Royal. "In contrast to you I couldn't help it, though. What's your excuse?"

The corner of Nick's mouth quirks up in a smile, partly in amusement and partly, Sean is surprised to find, to hide how much his battered state still worries and angers him.

"My excuse is saving you and yours, indirectly, is saving me. That, and having a sadistic half-brother with delusions of grandeur apparently. I don't know which one is better but I think in the end our excuses are equal."

The desire to tease mingles with the urge to reassure… himself as much as his powerful 'biest although the man, of course, would never admit to needing that. Nick steps even closer, grips his hips firmly and licks away a bit of blood adorning Sean's chin in a single, slow and sensual stripe. Renard gasps at this, eyes going dark with lust even as he tenses. He looks like he wants to say something, which could be anything from scathing to reluctantly fond, but Nick beats him to it:

“I cannot let anyone hurt my Prince... nor spill his blood.”

 

Nick slips behind him, never ending the touch and when he speaks, the hot gush of breath against his neck elicits a tiny shiver of involuntary appreciation:

“You are safe with me. You will always be, do you know that?”

Sean spots a double entendre, is aware deep down what he will be acknowledging... and nods anyway.

Nick's fingers slide over Sean's chest then, glide over his nubs as if by mere accident. Renard growls but cannot contain a harsh gasp at the sensation. Nick is right behind him, lips on bronze and red tinged skin, kissing chastely, licking another stripe. He has the gall to hum as he takes in his scent, his taste, his gorgeous battle seasoned body. Sean's growing erection strains against the fabric of well tailored pants. He bares his teeth in a snarl.

"You may find that I will castrate you, if you go on now, Burkhardt."

"Hmm. Highly unlikely and I find that this delicious gasp you just made totally belies your threats."

Nimble fingers find his darkened nubs again, teasing, rubbing, tweaking and Sean throws his head back in a jerk.

"You are the most beautiful, magnificent, powerful creature I have ever laid eyes upon. Did you know that?"

Sean would like to pretend that flattery gets the Grimm nowhere or that his surprisingly deep voice doesn't have any effect on him, but you can only lie to yourself to a certain extend.

Nick's next proposition catches him off guard, not as much with what is being said but with what reaction it stirs within him. Longing, want, desire....

"I will free you from these chains at a single order from you. If you do not order me, however, I’ll make it worth your while, my Prince."

Sean hears the smile in Nick's voice, not malicious or mocking, just full of mischief... and heavy with desire for him. His thoughts swirl with the implications, his own desires, limitations, memories of what he's seen. The Grimm waits silently, watching him make up his mind. Sean is no fool by any stretch the word, he knows what Burkhardt is referring to.

In the end he remains silent, giving consent to something that before now he hasn't even let himself think about. It's simply been too far out of his comfort zone.

Until today.

Until he has seen his good natured Grimm go off the rails on his behalf. Low in his belly lust curls like a hot and living thing.

"Hmmm." Nick is incredibly close again, their body heat mingling, a light caress on his skin without being directly touched. It doesn’t stay that way for long. Nick’s hands with all their callouses and imperfections rove over his body - never touching his abused back but making up for it by exploring everything else - and wake feelings and sensations within him, that make controlling himself a hardly achievable feat. Fingertips caressing his jaw, neck, strong column of his throat. His ribs, then moving down along the firm ridges of his pectoral muscles, dipping into his belly button, finally slipping beneath the waistband of his trousers like a promise. And all the while those husky whispers. Praising him, telling him he is beautiful… cherishing him. When that warm hand finally cups his straining erection through the fabric of his slacks he thinks he has forgotten how to breathe. Different sensations war with each other: Nick’s lips on his skin, warm, moist, moving. His own cock hot and pulsing with need right under his Detective’s fingertips. An admission clear as day. He isn’t sure whether to feel embarrassed or even more aroused, he….

Nick presses himself close to him and Sean feels it:

The Grimm’s erection pressing against his ass, showing desire and lust equal to his own.

Strong hands slip away from his front, ripping an involuntary moan of loss from him that’s answered by a completely endorsed yet darkly amused chuckle. What a cuious mix of emotions. Typical, really, for a man with as many facets as his Grimm.

His ass cheeks are cupped through the fabric of his trousers, kneaded, spread apart. A shudder goes through Sean's powerful body. He could have screamed at how much he reveals, how little control he’s able to exert yet couldn’t care less at the very same time.

"You like that, hmm? Tell me, my Prince, has anyone ever done that to you? To take and fuck you, I mean?“ There it is again, the darkness that makes Sean weak in the knees with desire and the wish to… succumb to his powerful Grimm. In a last ditch effort to retain some sense of superiority he gives a haughty sniff instead of an answer. He needn’t have bothered, though. Nick can read him like a book. At least now, at least today.

 

„No. Princes aren’t topped, are they? They do the fucking… and claiming.“

A husky whisper, enticing, inescapable. Not the devil's words, more like….

Nick’s lips on his skin, his teeth at his shoulder, biting down just hard enough to bring pain and, oh God, to bring pleasure. Staking a claim. The desire for more. No, not the devil’s whisper but a demon's. Unleashed to protect and claim him. This hasn't happened ever before.

 

Nick asking if he's been fucked before? No, he hasn't been, but neither has someone gone all out to protect him so far. A new experience. He surveys the carnage and his eyes land on Eric's prone form. Nick’s hands start their roaming again while his tongue flicks over the little bite mark on his shoulder. Lust, desire, all gathering within the zauberbiest, then seeing Eric again. He isn't dead, could wake at any point. The implications suddenly hit him hard.

"Stop!"

Nick complies at once, stance becoming protective like a comforting shield.

"Sean, what is the matter?" Warm. No mocking, no terseness. His Grimm comes around to face him and despite their difference in height he fills out his complete field of vision, because the moment he is there, the Prince looses himself in this expressive, open face. Nick regards him intently, takes him serious, is still full of desire for him.

"Well?" He steps up to him, hips swaying. How does the little snit pull that off despite the situation they are in - the warehouse, all those people either unconscious or dead...? Sean refocuses from hip area back to his Grimm's face. Nick's smile is all sultry and promising yet he waits patiently for him to explain. The Bastard Prince takes a deep breath. Admitting this is even more difficult than saying stop. Hands return to his chest, enticing and oddly reassuring.

"I cannot do this... not with Eric prone to wake at any moment."

"Hmm. As I don't think you are indirectly asking me to kill him, I see how that could become a problem. But don't worry. Your brother is well and truly knocked out and if he were to wake... I will put him down before he's even fully opened his eyes. My senses are on high alert, anyway. I will notice the moment any of them stirs. And Eric's head could use a little additional bash up, if you ask me. Might actually improve his looks."

Renard lets out a cross between a chuckle and a grunt but Nick can see he's still hesitating, so he goes about showing his 'biest what he means to him. Claiming his lips in a searing kiss, locking eyes with him, gaze smoldering with heat, affection, possessiveness!

"Sean, you are mine." He whispers, no doubt whatsoever in his voice. "You are the most powerful, impressive man I have ever met. I know that you can take care of yourself and yet, anyone daring to lay a single finger on you will face my wrath. I don't care, if it's a call from your sick idiot of a brother, telling me he has abducted you, or if it's protecting you while we are having a vastly intimate moment.... Hurting you may well be the last thing they ever do before I end their miserable life! You are mine!"

His stance and his sharp gaze sparking with steel blue fire are all Grimm. His reasons are not. Compassion, protectiveness.... Love? Sean might have expected his arousal to lessen over the course of their talk. It hasn't. If anything the coil low in his belly is wound even tighter, appreciation and desire for this man even greater. At Nick's last growled stake of his claim over him his hips jerk forward in a singularly instinctive motion! An attempt to heighten friction and intensity of their touch. This time it is Sean taking initiative, snapping his head forward to make their lips clash in a heady, passionate kiss. Having his hands bound by chains does not weaken his assault on that delectable, red mouth and Nick likes it, if his responding moan is anything to go by. His hips are grabbed, pulled toward the Grimm, their cocks grinding together through their respective clothes.

Hands vanish from his hips to open the fly of his slacks and tuck them down almost roughly along with his briefs. Cool air hits his hot and heavy cock, making him hiss sharply around the mouth he is still kissing. Gun calloused fingers wrapping themselves around his erection, his thinking and breathing stuttering to a hold when that hand starts to move. A moan, deep, guttural, reciprocated by his Grimm lover. Pre cum leaking out, being spread over his length by nimble fingers, a thumb rubbing over the head, drawing out more! Cool air swirls around his cock again as it is left alone in favor of his naked ass being cupped while a quick tongue enters his mouth and stimulates the heart shaped mark on the underside of his tongue.

"Nggh!" Sean's world becomes a myriad of different sensations, of lust and pleasure and heady anticipation. His body is drawn forward, meeting Nick's own cock - now free as well - none too gently. Strong fingers splay over his ass cheeks possessively, draw them apart. His throat his assaulted by hot lips, nibbling teeth, a laving tongue. A single finger slick with... whatever... pushes slowly into his tight heat!!

"Aaah!!" He arches his back at this new, startling sensation. He's coiled tight as a spring, body quivering, lips parted. It isn't pain, it is....

"Easy." A low and soothing murmur, grounding him as that finger starts to move very slowly. Sean isn't sure what to make of it, what to feel at being taken by another man but he's slowly relaxing and.... Ooh.

"Hmm." He isn't even aware of making a sound or closing his eyes for that matter until Nick responds, voice gravelly with lust and affection:

"You are beautiful like this. That's it. Enjoy this to the... fullest."

The last is accompanied by a quicker, much deeper thrust of his finger. Sparks suddenly explode behind his closed eyelids as his prostate is speared for the very first time and he cannot help a small scream leaving him.

"Liked that, my Prince?" Mischief, passion. The same spot is hit again, another finger added, pleasure furthered. Sean looses track of time and space. Nick has moved behind him, fully fucks him with his fingers now (three at this point). His cock is untouched yet he hurtles toward completion! Rapid fire stimulation, thrusts coming faster, going deeper! Four fingers, the tight coil of nerves is hit almost constantly now.

Nick growls suddenly, something changes. He pulls out of him completely, gentle yet efficient, then stalks around him over to Eric. The minute twitch of a finger on the man's hand. Fear of being discovered makes Sean's body go rigid and... inexplicably it furthers his lust.

Nick will take care of it. And he does, becoming the dangerous creature again in a single breath, crouching down next to Eric's prone form, roughly grabbing him by the hair and bashing his head against concrete floor with force.

Not killing him, just taking him out like he's said. Sean's reaction to this show of alpha male protectiveness is completely involuntary: He gasps sharply and something like pre-orgasm shudders through him, a bit of cum spraying. He flushes crimson at this blatant loss of control but Nick - coming back over to him as if they've never been interrupted - is delighted. He slips back behind him, arm encircling him while fingers of his other hand thrust back inside him just as he murmurs:

"Now, where were we, my gorgeous 'biest?"

This time Sean growls with satisfaction, meeting the deep penetration. In and out. Chains rattling, reminding the Bastard Prince of his position. A few more thrusts just to get him going again and then:

"Are you ready for more?"

A dry chuckle from the royal zauberbiest.

"I think I can take the Grimm." Nick smiles, darkly amused and absolutely enamored, his teasing words from a few months ago being repeated back to him.

"Very well."

He guides his own straining, leaking cock to that quivering ring of muscles and enters his Captain's tight ass in a single, continuous move. He's careful, though, knowing there's still a difference between cock and fingers. Sean arches his back but adapts quickly just like the robust creature he is. Nick himself is experiencing a moment of total bliss now that he is buried to the hilt, encompassed by hot, readily stretching muscle.

It doesn't take long now, they are both so close already. Nick starts moving, slowly at first but upping his pace at his zauberbiest's impatient, abandoned growl. Sean being stretched and penetrated, his prostate assaulted. Nerve ends on fire! So close! Nick's cock being pumped and simultaneously sucked as he drives it into tight heat. Watching his ever controlled superior unravel under his touch. So hot. The sight alone would be enough to tip him over the edge but he restrains himself, draws it out for Sean's pleasure. Just a few more thrusts. His Prince screams. Loud, wild, full of pleasure, leaving his limitations behind. Every muscle of his magnificent body is taut as orgasm crashes over him like a tidal wave, Nick following only a heartbeat later.

 

>>>

 

Once Nick has come back to himself he pulls out of Sean carefully. His 'biest... his beloved 'biest has slipped off on complete bliss, only those chains holding him up. Even before redressing himself he retrieves the key to those trice cursed devices and quickly returns to his lover, who is still mostly oblivious to the world.

 

Sean comes around to the feeling of being held up by strong arms (Nick, his sense of smell supplies before panic can set in) and a metallic click, which is followed by his abused wrists sliding out of the iron shackles that have held him up. He expects his arms to sag down and a lot of pain to go with it, but one of Nick's hands grabs and eases them down slowly instead of letting them fall. It's still no walk in the park yet with some astonishment Sean notices that Nick is entirely able to support him as he crashes boneless against the smaller man.

“Easy. I have you.” And his Grimm does. His arms are securely folded between them, all done with care to minimize the accompanying ache, and he is simply held as he breathes through pain originating from various places. For once not caring about seeming weak he buries his face in the crook of Nick's neck and concentrates on the one and only ache he relishes on: The slight twang deep inside his ass speaking of minutes well spend.

“You are the most beautiful, magnificent being in the world.” It is a tender whisper. Softer than anything he has ever heard during or after one of their trysts and meant exactly as it is said. A warm feeling, that the proud Prince wants to deny, spreads through his chest.

“Hmm”, Is his only response but going by Nick's warm chuckle it is more than he has ever expected.

Just a moment more to get his breath back and any strength at all into his non cooperating legs, then he will deal with his brother and whatever else the world has in store for them. His back may hurt something fierce and he may well deny ever being held like this but all in all it is a satisfying outcome for a rather shitty day. A gentle, barely there kiss to the crown of his head makes him grumble with reproach, that's really not convincing anyone, and finally closing his eyes.

“Mine.”

Instead of stooping so low as to utter 'Yes, yours.' he simply buries his face deeper into the warm skin of Nick's neck with a huff. Apparently it is enough, because while he is held just a bit tighter (and ignores his aching back in favor of Nick continuing to do so) a soft laugh rumbles through the Grimm's chest.

 

>>>

 

While his zauberbiest redresses himself with carefully measured movements, composure reapplied like armor, Nick exerts another step in his revenge against Eric 'sadistic idiot' Renard: He steps over to the unconscious man, grabs him by the hair again and pulls him over where the chains still dangle high above the ground. _Accidentally_ dunking him face first into the puddle of cum on the ground is something he does with relish (and apparently greatly enjoyed by Sean, if the evil chuckle from across the room is anything to go by), but it's also only half of what he has in mind. He hauls the man up by his torso, gouges the height difference between the brothers (“Really, what's it with smaller older brothers, anyway?”) and ultimately lifts him just a bit higher.

“Would you mind lending a hand?”, He calls over to his Captain, who regards him with a raised eyebrow and a barely veiled smile, before deigning to step over and finish what Nick has begun.

Five minutes later the ever dignified Prince of Portland takes his brother's phone and snaps a picture of Eric dangling from the ceiling unconscious and his face smeared with... substances... before tucking it back into the man's suit pocket. After that it's making a few phone calls to ensure Eric and his henchmen (the dead and the living) are carted back to Europe as soon as possible, silently bemoaning not putting the whip to use on his brother, and finally leaving the damn place together with one very satisfied Grimm.

 

>>>

 

When Burkhardt has suggested that his injuries need treatment, Sean has first snarked, then coldly refused, and lastly (after a repeat of steel blue fire gleaming in Nick's eyes) surrendered himself into the Grimm's care. Now he is sprawled face first on his huge bed while Nick treats the last welts on his back and disinclined to move ever again. Maybe his Detective has been right.... Maybe it's all been a bit much, being abducted, chained to the ceiling, tortured and finally fucked into blissful oblivion.

He is exhausted and worn down, would like – in all honesty – for his Grimm to curl up behind him, spooning and warming him, but cannot bring himself to show that need let alone ask for it.

Nick, ever the perceptive twit, must have taken up on some of it at least, because a moment later a warn hand slips over his own and squeezes gently. His first instinct is to draw away but then he remembers Nick trying to grab his hand all those weeks ago in hospital, and in the end he lets it happen. He chances a sideways glance at the younger man, finding traces of uncertainty there and a tenderness he has never seen directed at himself before.

“Why don't you close your eyes?” A low murmur all too reminiscent of his own words that day in hospital yet without the mocking edge. He complies, happy to obey an order for once.

 

>>>

 

Nick looks down upon his battered zauberbiest and now that adrenaline and excitement have left him, deep worry remains. He can see that Renard needs reassurance and isn't able to ask for it, but he doesn't dare doing more than carefully taking his hand and squeezing it. Despite the intimate nature of their trysts, this is largely unexplored terrain for both of them. Some strain eases out of Sean's broad shoulders and Nick is happy for it. He just makes to pull his hand away in order to take up the blankets and cover his beloved when Sean's grip on his hand tightens reflexively. 

"Could you just... _not_ let go?" The murmur is so low that at first Nick doesn't catch it but he doesn't need to ask for clarification because Sean's gaze says it all. This is entirely unexpected yet very welcome. With a warm smile and a soft "Of course." he holds his zauberbiest's hand tighter and adjusts his position on the bed to get comfortable. He sees now what has eluded him before. Sean's query has not been solely about hand holding. It has rather been the only thing he has allowed himself to ask and Nick intents to give him that and more. Love, true and no longer denied, blooms in his chest as he contemplates how to go about this.

 

>>>

 

“Lift your head a bit?”

The exhausted zauberbiest wonders briefly why Nick would want him to do so but complies anyway, not even opening his eyes while doing so. There's some shifting. Maybe he wants to supply him with another pillow for his head. Really, he's too far down the lane to care at this point.

“Okay, you can lower it again.”

Only when his cheek comes to rest not on a pillow but on Nick Burkhardt’s thigh, does Sean snap his eyes open. He finds himself faced with eyes warmed by affection or maybe more and with the incredible feeling of gentle fingers slipping into his hair and rubbing at his scalp.

Maybe this isn't so bad. Certainly not worth snapping over. He will just enjoy it for a moment and then move to the other end of the....

“ _Sean_ , quit your fretful thoughts, get those evasion tactics out of your head and just go to sleep already. I'm not going anywhere.”

The damn Grimm really knows him too well.

He can live with that. He can.... Oooh.

Those fingers are just massaging areas of his scalp that cleanly turn him into a pile of mush and the Prince of Portland thus decides that sleeping is entirely more dignified than moaning loudly.

So sleep it is. Deep and blissful and knowing that his... beloved is with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case there were any questions left on that account: Sean knew what he agreed to, has done so willingly... and enjoyed himself quite a bit once his trice cursed brother has finally been out of game. ; )  
> There will most likely be another part to these series where our boys actually talk about entering a relationship... in their own unique way.


End file.
